


Snake God

by DrevianAlexander



Category: Tiktok Harry Potter
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrevianAlexander/pseuds/DrevianAlexander
Summary: Dolan a god? Thats a scary thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Harrison takes a deep breath before grasping his snitch. He whooshes back to Hogwarts.  
He lands in the great hall, and before him, decorated in glimmering greens and silver, his boyfriend upon a throne at the teacher's platform.

Dolan didn't take his boyfriend's leave well. Dying his hair was just the beginning of his derailment. He soon slipped back into his manipulative tendencies.   
I'n a few days, his 'army' began to grow faster than it had at any other point in his school career. He had all this power, and was loving it. He soon began to crave more.

He barely slept, looking through his cards, looking for how to leap ever farther, and to his tea, and crystals. In what little sleep he had his dreams tugged him towards the depths of Hogwarts, over the bridge. Dolan woke up, curiosity nagging at him, and the desire for power driving him. He practically flew from his room, rushing towards the bridge.

Bursting from the front of the school, he whipped out his want.

"Accio broom!" he let out as he marched forth. Broom flying wasn't his strong suit, but he was capable enough to get down the slopes.

He hovered around the water front, lighting the shores with his wand, when he found an odd stick jutting from the mud. He dragged the stick out, cleaning it off and realizing it was actually a wand. After a moment of question why it was here, he snarked "Ha, looks like petrified anal beads."

Even as he mused, he could feel the power in the wand, so pocketing it, he flew back to the bridge.

As he landed he saw a figure approaching from the castle. He stood up, hand on the new wand as a professor walked up.  
"And what are you doing out here mister?" They asked of the young boy.  
"Just a little late night wandering to calm the mind," Dolan shot back calmly.  
"Its past curfew, you should be in bed," the professor scolded.  
"I'm heading there now," Dolan said with a silver tongue.  
"Hmph, so be it," the professor turned back to the castle.  
"Stupify!" Dolan spit out, lashing his wand toward the professor that dare to question him.  
Dolan levitated the body and brought it back to the castle. He dropped the professor in a small alcove before removing their memories of the evening and returning to his room.


	2. Harrison has only been gone for 3 days?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison has only been gone for a little bit, but Dolan is a prick partial

Dolan woke up to murmurs of a teacher found in an alcove. A wicked smile grew across his face when he was alone. He went about his day as calmly and quietly as he could. Classes passed by without event, but with an undercurrent of unease from the morning discovery. 

Classes ended for the day, and Dolan looked forward to dueling club that afternoon. As everyone gathered in the dueling hall, Dolan kept his practiced smile in place. They soon started pairing off, and he was paired with a fifth year Hufflepuff. The pair practiced a few small spells to get warmed up, then took their paces. As they stepped, Dolan swapped the wand in his hand for the one he found last night.


End file.
